1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a crystalline semiconductor film and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices have been essential for our life. Here, the semiconductor devices refer to devices including at least one transistor and include a variety of electronic devices in its category. Thin film elements such as thin film transistors included in such semiconductor devices are manufactured by forming a thin film over a substrate and processing the thin film into a desired shape by etching or the like. Such a method for manufacturing a thin film element is applied to, for example, liquid crystal display devices (e.g., liquid crystal televisions).
However, when the current circumstances of moving images (e.g., watching movies and sports in 3D) are taken into account, clarity of moving images in a liquid crystal television using an amorphous silicon film is insufficient; therefore, thin film transistors which respond at high speed and have high carrier mobility are needed. For this reason, a microcrystalline silicon film has been developed. As a reference disclosing a thin film transistor using a microcrystalline silicon film, Patent Document 1 can be given, for example.
A variety of technologies have been developed for a plasma treatment apparatus so that the plasma treatment apparatus can be used for manufacturing an element such a transistor included in a semiconductor device (e.g., Patent Document 2).